


I'll Be the Cure

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Set during and after 1x07 AsylumDick and Kory find comfort in each other after the torture they endured at the asylum. Dick/Kory Oneshot





	I'll Be the Cure

They were the first words out of his mouth when he became aware of everything and everyone around him, “Where’s Kory?” His dark eyes darted over Rachel and Gar, both looking a little worse for wear. He could see the same fear and exhaustion that he felt in his core. There was a strange woman with them; he assumed was Rachel’s mother. He didn’t dwell too hard on it, Kory was still in danger and she needed them.

“This way,” Rachel motioned out of the room they were in, “hurry they’re hurting her badly.”

While he hadn’t taken any real physical hits, he felt like he had been beaten and bruised. The drugs, whatever they had given him, had done a number on his mind and he felt like he just wanted to collapse on the floor, but that wasn’t an option. His will to carry on was fueled by his desire to save Kory. He could feel his blood beginning to boil at the idea of someone, anyone hurting her. They reached the door and Dick wasted no time in busting it down. Everyone froze and Dick could see two people standing over Kory’s still form, like they had just operated on her. He only hesitated for a moment as worry and fear gripped him, before seething anger pulled him into motion. He took the two people who had hurt her out in an instant. He was by her side as Gar and Rachel helped unstrap her.

“Kory…” his heart hammered in his chest as he gently touched her hand. Her terrified eyes met his and he could feel his heart break. They would all pay for hurting her.

Gar removed the breathing tube from her throat and she shot up, her body shaking as she gasped and coughed for breath. Dick was still by her side, supporting her as he leaned in, voice full of worry, “You okay?” He asked, knowing she wasn’t, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck no.” She mumbled back as she pushed her magenta curls from her face, before her arm wrapped around him. He helped her down from the table and as soon as her feet hit the floor she collapsed into him. Dick held on to her tightly as his arm wrapped around her waist.

“I got you.” He whispered in reassurance. He wouldn’t let them touch her or the rest of their little family ever again.

“I know.” She responded back, her voice tired and defeated, but full of warmth.

It had been a quiet night once they had all returned to the safe house. They all agreed they would talk to Rachel’s mother in the morning, everyone just needed to rest and recover. After a quick pizza dinner that they all barely ate they all went their own ways to the many bedrooms in the safe house. 

 

Despite the utter exhaustion Dick felt, he could not fall asleep. He lay in bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened to all of them. They should have been smarter, they shouldn’t have gotten caught, and because they did they had suffered. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his younger self, screaming at him, mixed with the vision of Kory lying on the table. He couldn’t stand it anymore and got up from the bed, deciding to head for the kitchen where he remembered Jason had stashed beer. He was just in sweat pants as he quietly made his way through the dark living room and noticed the kitchen light was on. 

“I should have guessed I wouldn’t be the only one that needed a drink.” Dick said with a half smiled as he spotted Kory sitting on the kitchen counter, a bottle of tequila sitting next to her. It was the same bottle she had brought to his room before they had had sex.

Kory turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of him in the light of the fridge as he reached in and pulled out a beer. “A little self medication before bed.” She said as she raised her glass before taking a sip. “Not like I will be able to sleep tonight anyway.”

Dick leaned against the counter across from her. She was wearing an oversized white shirt and black shorts, very different from her usually eccentric clothes. Whether she was wearing that purple dress or these simple nightclothes she always looked beautiful. “I don’t think I will be able to either.” He admitted after a moment.

“Some pretty fucked up stuff back there.” Kory stated. “What did they do to you?”

Dick didn’t have to think hard to recall the nightmare that had happened mere hours ago. “They gave me something that messed with my mind. It’s like they were breaking me from the inside out.” His torture had been different than Kory or Gar’s, but he could still feel its affects. Kory raised an eyebrow before he launched a bit more into the details, but only gave her a few. He wasn’t ready to share everything yet. 

“Are you okay?” She asked honestly as she reached out and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

Dick chuckled as he took a sip of beer, “Fuck no.” It was the answer she had given him when they had rescued her. He watched as the corner of her lips twitched in a smile as she recognized the line. “What about you?” He asked, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the details. It would just upset him more than he already was.

Kory sat her glass down on the counter and then lifted her shirt up to reveal a long, thick scar across her stomach. “They cut me open with a laser and let me bleed, testing how fast my body could heal itself. They cut other places and nearly cut my finger off before you all showed up.”

Dick looked appalled as he stared at her scar. He could only imagine how excruciating that was, especially with her being wide-awake and without any numbing medicine. He reached, hesitant at first, his fingers softly tracing over the scar, as Kory watched silently. Dick could feel goose bumps run up his arm, her skin was warm beneath his touch. He looked up at Kory, not realizing how close he was to her. Kory pulled her shirt down and grabbed her glass, taking another sip, her eyes never leaving Dick.

“Do you think the rest of them are okay?” Dick asked, breaking the tension.

“Rachel told me what Gar did,” Kory responded, “I think he might be in shock, but sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to survive.”

“Sounds like you’ve been in a bad spot before.” Dick noted. While he was always struggling with his violent tendencies, he understood survival.

Kory’s face scrunched in concentration. “The weird thing is, while I was being tortured, I got the strangest sense of Déjà vu, like it had happened to me before.” Dick felt his gut twist uncomfortably. Seeing her being tortured once was terrible on its own, but to think she had undergone pain and suffering like that before seemed almost unbearable. Sensing Dick’s discomfort Kory gave him a small smile. “What’s done is done, I’m here now and that’s all that matters.”

“It could have been a lot worse for all of us.” Dick said in frustration.

“I saw the way you beat those guards back there,” Kory said, “believe me, if I could have, I would have joined you.” Kory’s lips parted into a smirk as she added, “Not going to lie, it was kind of hot.”

Dick was partially taken aback by her words, but he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He took a step closer, moving in between her legs as she leaned forward on the counter. “Couldn’t let them get away with hurting you like that.” He admitted honestly. He hadn’t realized how much he missed being close to her, until he was resting his hands on her long legs, her eyes captivating him in a hard stare.

“My hero.” She teased, but her lips fell into a serious line, “You know I would protect you, Gar, and Rachel with my life.” She whispered as she leaned in closer. There was something about this boy she liked, really liked.

“I know.” Dick responded and he would do the same. He knew, that she knew that as his hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss he had been craving so much. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. She had missed him too. 

Dick entangled himself in her, his lips moving from hers to the crook of her neck, while her fingers, curling through his dark hair. A soft moan filled the kitchen and Dick smiled against her warm skin, his hands slipping under her shirt, and resting against the small of her back. 

“Take me to your room.” Kory whispered, her legs wrapping around him.

While Dick would have been happy to do it on the counter, he knew, in the back of his mind, he wouldn’t want Rachel or Gar to walk in on them. She was lightweight in his arms and he didn’t miss a beat as her lips found his again. Somehow Dick managed to get them back to his room and Kory was on top of him. She pulled him towards her, hungry for each other. They moved like magnets, pulling each other closer, caught in a passionate dance. Dick felt his body ignite with fire as she consumed him. Their first time had been hungry and full of desire. This time they were finding comfort and healing in each other. They’ve both suffered and now they wanted to feel alive. Afterward they both laid in Dick’s bed, facing each other, tucked under the sheets. 

“I should go.” Kory said after a moment as she started to get out of the bed.

Dick reached out, grabbing her hand, “Or you could stay.” Kory looked down at his hand over hers and then back up at Dick. “Stay.” Kory smiled as she sunk back down into the bed, their arms wrapping around each other, finding comfort and a feeling of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this last episode fucked my up. So I had to write something to follow it up. Dick's worried expression and the way he asked if she was okay made me so weak, god I love this ship so damn much. So I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you thought and thanks for reading!


End file.
